Keima Katsuragi
Character Overview Keima Katsuragi (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the main protagonis of The World God Only Knows manga series written and illustrated by Tamiki Wakaki. He's known in the gaming world as the "The God of Conquests" (落とし神 Otoshi-gami) for his legendary skills to conquer every girls in a 2D bishōjo games. He's known in his normal life as "Otomegane" (オタメガネ) an portmanteau of "Otaku" (オタク Nerd) and "Megane" (メガネ Glasses) he can be roughly called as "gloomy geek with glasses" for his silence appearance and extremely cold behavior. Keima is over-obsessive for games in which he closes himself up in his own room for 3 days to make it for his death-line on the Internet. Plot Overview Ayumi Takahara Arc At the beginning of the series Keima where been trying to conquer a heroine in a game. Nikaido his school teacher ask him to pay attention which he coldly says that she should wait when he gets to the save point. In the hall way he collapsed with Ayumi Takahara a girl who loves running. She ask Keima to clean up the rooftop which that Keima says that he is busy but Ayumi left leaving the broom behind. At the rooftop he then where been cleaning the school park and sits then on a couch want to play his game but suddenly gets a tons of emails which that he finished it directly. He then receives a note that is very odd to him but accepted which that a lighting bolt where been hitting on the school park containing an girl. Keima look a shock which that the unknown girl grabs her and flies off in the sky. In the class Keima where been out of air and where been shocking responses that they went in the air. The little girl seems to be looking for something which that Keima ask her name which she is known as Elucia de Lute Ima. After the whole discussion about the gauntlet they where then been knowing that Ayumi is one of the possessors of an Loose Soul which that they are going to create a plan with. Keima where then been supporting Ayumi during all her races which that Ayumi where been response angry about it which she kicks Keima and leaves him alone. After that Ayumi's senpai and her left and right hand females are coming to her she where been forced to run 30 laps ongoing because she was practicing on their field on the same time. Keima where then been supporting for her for the final time which she where been running and his a board bursting her knee. Keima then noticed something which he later called her at night to come to the school. Ayumi then appeared asking him why gave her a fruit basket. After many times of trying to fall Ayumi in love with him it has been failed which later Ayumi sees brand new shoes in the fruit basket and thanked Keima with a kiss. The next day, Ayumi where been talking about her first place at the event which later she came to Keima which Keima congrats her. The kids around Keima's class where been asking Keima why he is hiding "her" which that Keima is getting confused and known that "her" is Elsie saying that she's Keima's little sister. Rich Girl Arc After the event with Ayumi and Elsie, they where been focusing at another target. In the class room Elsie where been writing a letter for Keima which she pass it over to Chihiro which Chihiro reads it in the class what has happened last night and evenly about the bathroom event. Keima where been askied by many boys in his classroom how it was which he gets overreacted. Later Elsie is trying to walk with Keima but Keima is trying to avoid her and walks with speed. Later they see peoples where been pushing each other for some Omelet Soba Bread, which Keima explains that to Elsie. A "rich" girl named Mio Aoyama appeared which she buys the whole bread store leaving the school kids with no food. Elsie's sensor then rings saying that Mio Aoyama has a loose soul in her body. Later on Keima where then been making progress with Mio which it fails. He then where been following her at her house thanks by Elsie broom and knows the shocking truth about Mio. After that Mio where been having no driver, Keima where been advising her to be it which Mio makes a strongly abuse about it. Later Keima sees an invention for Mio which he says that he sees the ending. He then calls over Mio to come at the party which she where been disrespected by the former friends of her father. When Mio walks outside she then sees Keima which he advise her to dance with him. After that dance event they where been talking about what Mio has done wrong which later on they kiss each other which Elsie has been captured the loose soul out of Mio's body. The next day Mio where been asking Keima how much it is to by a omelet soba bread which Keima says that she has enough to buy two. Idol Arc At home, Keima where been disrespecting about a idol named Kanon Nakagawa and having a discussion with Elsie about it. The next day he meet Kanon at the rooftop which Kanon thinks that Keima has noticed her talking to herself. Kanon then starts to talk to Keima which Keima where asking her who she is. Kanon then is waiting that Keima comes with her name but didn't which she shocked him with a shock pistol. Keima where been mad what Kanon has been done with his PFP which Elsie came on the rooftop which she grabs Keima's PFP and ask her autograph. Keima then takes his PFP and starts to clean the screen noticing that Kanon used waterproofed ink because it can't go off. Kanon where then been electrifier Keima which her shock pistol and leaves. In the hallway she's getting photographed by the students and where been thinking to make an revenge at Keima. Old Conquest Arc After conquering 14 girls, Keima is 'recruited' by Diana, one of the goddesses of the Jupiter Sisters to help her find her sisters who may have reside within the girls he conquered before as the Jupiter Sisters have the power to reseal the evil spirits back to Hell (and thus finishing his contract). But he soon gets involve in a conspiracy when a mysterious group from Hell called Vintage plans to revived the Old Demons of Hell, who will stop at nothing including hurting the girls Keima conquered before. When one of his past conquest, Kanon, is injured by a Vintage assassin for possessing a Goddess inside of her, Keima, feeling guilty for not protecting her, plans to find the other goddesses quickly in a week in order to save her life. Relationship Family Mari Katsuragi Keima's relationship with his mother is as normal as possible, to put it... gently. Despite the turmoil that Elsie has apparently wreaked in the family's stability, Mari seems to consider him a good child deep down, though she is concerned with his obsessive gaming habits and constantly wonders whether she brought him up incorrectly. When Elsie questions her with regards to Keima, she reveals that she is in fact deeply worried about his future and sometimes dreams of him being a normal, doting child. Even though she is past expecting such behavior from Keima, Keima still demonstrates that he cares for and loves his mother when he (and his on-the-outs father) remember and attempt to secretly buy her a birthday present. Keiichi Katsuragi Denma Katsuragi Buddie Elucia de Lute Ima Initially Keima saw Elsie as a useless annoyance he'd been unjustly saddled with as a result of the numerous troubles she had caused him, ranging from seemingly severely damaging his parents' marriage by claiming she was the illegitimate daughter of his father to attempting to feed him recipes from hell, which were usually alive and sometimes attempted to attack him; including, of course, the fact that she had now landed him with a contract that he had to carry out, or else risk death. However, he seems to have come to accept her as a regular fixture in his life, despite her comedic incompetence, and has on some occasions even demonstrated concern for her wellbeing, such as when she entered a period of semi-depression after failing to capture a Level 4 escaped spirit, though it is unknown whether he did this because he was concerned for Elsie or because he was worried about the impact her depression would have on her ability to capture spirits. Even though Elsee is not actually his sister, he seems to come to have accepted her as at least that. Although he continues to subject Elsie to some light abuse every now and then, this sort of level should be expected from brother and sister. Of course, seeing as Elsie is occasionally hinted to have feelings beyond platonic for him, the situation may become complicated in the future. Targets Ayumi Takahara Keima considers Ayumi as a highly likely candidate to have a Goddess in her heart, due to her violent and angry reaction to him after Kanon confessed to him. She has on multiple occasions displayed signs of attraction to Keima, in addition to remembering what had happened between the two. Though Keima has yet to show any signs of attraction to Ayumi, he and she do seem to at least be on somewhat good terms and converse often, seeing as Ayumi is one of Elsie's best friends. Keima goes to her and Chihiro for advice when he seeks to cheer Elsie up, and is willing to help Ayumi study when the 2-B Pencils come to him in an attempt to score perfect scores on their next English test. Trivia * His first name is derived from the term "gamer". It can also be taken to mean "knight", Keima's name can also comes from his father and his grandfather name: Kei'ichi and Den'ma, it can also comes from his mother 'Ma'ri, the kanji “Kei” & “Katsura” in Keima's name are the same, but have different meanings. Kei means knight (Shogi) and Katsu is a Japanese Judas tree. * "Keima" (桂馬) is also the name of a shogi (Japanese chess) piece, which is similar to the knight in international chess. * In the one-shot of Kaminomi his name is "Keima Imai" and he was 16 years old. * He dislikes sweets and aggresive heroines. * His email address was shown, on his PFP, to be: otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp. * During Keima's brief stunt as a girl, he began to play otome games (games where the player character is a girl making guys fall in love with her, instead of vice versa), a fact that caused him significant anguish and prompted a comedic scene depicting his will and testament. Yet, he was able to understand the girl's role in dating sims and learn from it. * His drawing skills are famously bad, to the point of being made fun of by even Elsie. * Keima can use God of Conquest Mode that allow him to use six different consoles/softwares to play six different galges at once. Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member